


The Lightbulb

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pining, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Teen Crush, There's A Tag For That, Watching Someone Sleep, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Usually when a lightbulb goes on an idea is formed. Not for Richie Tozier though. Wait, that's not fair--not a /good/ idea. Better.Oneshot/drabble





	The Lightbulb

Stan loved his friends. Three of them had been there longer than the other three--he'd known them longer, that is. And one of those original three was Richie Tozier. Rich could be a piece of shit sometimes, and he was pretty annoying only all the time. But they were close. 

And right now, against his better judgement, Stan was having a sleepover with him. 

They'd done the usual stuff--have dinner, watch movies, play games. Just a bunch of fun things. Finally though the two of them decided to go to sleep. 

For a moment everything was quiet. Stan snuggled into his blankets a little, and closed his eyes. 

"...Stanny, turn on the light for a second." 

Stan sighed. But Richie sounded serious, so he relented and leaned over to turn on the lamp on his desk. Just for a second. 

For another moment the room was quiet again. Stan wanted to turn the light off again. But then Richie spoke. 

"I'm like that light bulb." He pointed at the lamp. Okay, Stan thought. Weird.

"...weak, flickering, barely giving off any light, unable to make out with the Eddie I wanna make out with."

"...what the  _fuck,_ Richie."

But at least he admitted he was in love with their other friend too. 


End file.
